


Love: Another optional seminar

by Existentialiste, Roppi_vongola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aquí si entenderán a Platón (?), Banquete, Dialogo Platónico, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Philosophy, Teacher! Cas, teacher! Dean
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialiste/pseuds/Existentialiste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roppi_vongola/pseuds/Roppi_vongola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak son profesores en Stanford que se conocerán cuando el profesor Novak comience a impartir un seminario optativo al que algunos chicos del equipo que dirige Dean se han apuntado. El rubio no cree que tenga la menor importancia el tema de dicho seminario, pero ¿realmente la tiene?<br/>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke. El diálogo tampoco me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de quienes se hayan quedado con los derechos de autor de Platón [por si no era evidente (¿?)].<br/>Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro.</p><p>Beta: Roppi_vongola</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What doesn´t exist

**Author's Note:**

> Diálogo: Banquete de Platón (La edición consultada es Gredos) 
> 
> Rating: T +16, básicamente por el amplio vocabulario de Dean y porque no creo que alguien menor sea capaz de entender muy bien los temas que se tratan, pero admito que eso es subjetivo y dependerá de la madurez del lector.  
> Dedicatoria: Para Roppi_vongola, que fue la primera en alentarme a publicar este trabajo OuO

****__  


****

**_Capítulo 1 [What doesn´t exist]_ **

_V_ _einte minutos. Veinte jodidos minutos de retraso. ¿Qué mierda están haciendo esos chicos?_ No podía parar de dar vueltas por el centro del campo. Me irritaba más sentir las miradas ansiosas del resto de los chicos del equipo pero tenía que admitir que tenían razón.

       Hacía cinco minutos que el equipo terminó su calentamiento, y la situación pintaba para que se enfriaran si Sam, Ash y Kevin no se apresuraban. _Sammy, no hagas que parezca lo que no es,_ pensaba sancionándome mentalmente por no iniciar la práctica sin ellos. Después de todo, no debo perder de vista que, dentro de la Universidad Stanford, soy profesor y entrenador antes que su hermano mayor.

-¡Hey! Dejen de mirarme así, no podemos hacer mucho sin el quarterback y los running back.

       Estos chicos comenzaban a impacientarme, es decir, ¿qué pueden hacer con un partido en puerta y sin lo básico del equipo presente? ¿Practicar pases? Ni de broma, prefiero que estén descansados para la verdadera práctica.

-Si creen que lo necesitan troten cinco minutos. Si los muchachos no llegan entrarán los suplentes –dije señalando a Crowley, Samandriel y Garth.

       A la mitad del tiempo que yo mismo indiqué ya estaba harto de esperar. Con un grito llamé a Crowley, quien era el suplente de Sam, para comenzar a explicarle de que iba la práctica hoy. Justo cuando Crowley venía corriendo desde el otro extremo del campo me hizo una seña para que volteara.

       Los jugadores que nos estuvieron retrasando casi media hora llegaron corriendo al lado mío. Traían el uniforme y el equipo mal puesto, notoriamente colocado a las carreras. Me quedé mirándolos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los labios fruncidos formando una línea recta.

        Sabía que mi postura exigía una explicación, en especial a Sam. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Kevin ponía esa mirada que tiene cuando trata de ordenar sus pensamientos, así que dirigí mi atención a él.

-Tuvimos un par de horas libres y entramos al seminario optativo del profesor Novak. No era nuestra intención atrasarnos, pero fue tan interesante que perdimos la noción del tiempo. –se explicó Kevin.

        Estuve a punto de mandarlos a callar y hacerlos correr hasta que escupieran los pulmones. Ellos más que nadie en el equipo tenían que entrenar, no sólo porque fueran los mejores, sino porque su estancia en la universidad estaba condicionada a becas que les exigían excelencia tanto en lo académico como en lo deportivo, ninguno de ellos podría costear sus estudios sin esas becas. _¿Qué mierda de seminario puede ser más importante que garantizar sus estancias aquí? Ni siquiera es obligatorio._

       Me descrucé de brazos y les indiqué acercarse, puesto que se mantenían a una distancia prudente como esperando las primeras reprimendas de mi parte. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones y relaje mi postura. Sabía que no podíamos perder más tiempo, ya hablaría con ellos sobre el tema después. Estaba por decirles que entraran al campo a repetir las jugadas de la semana pasada, pero una voz grave y firme me interrumpió.

-No hace falta que digan más, chicos. Vayan a entrenar, yo hablaré con el profesor Winchester.

       Me incliné a un lado en busca del dueño de aquella voz. Los chicos se habían encogido un poco sobre si mismos de nuevo, esperando una mala reacción mía. Normalmente habrían tenido razón, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo al poco usual hombre, _¿quién rayos anda con traje y gabardina en pleno día soleado?_ pensé en primera instancia, pero aquella idea se disipó tan rápido como se formó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera ver sus ojos.

        Los chicos aun esperaban estáticos en su sitio a mis indicaciones. Por lo que me obligué a despegar la mirada de esos ojos azules.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Quieren que perdamos media hora más? –dije con voz seria.- practiquen las jugadas del viernes pasado hasta que las perfeccionen.

        Sin mayor problema los chicos asintieron y se fueron corriendo a practicar. En la distancia pude escuchar como Sam comenzaba a explicar y coordinar a sus compañeros, le hice un gesto con la cabeza al hombre para que me siguiera a la orilla del campo para poder supervisar bien a los chicos mientras lo escuchaba.

        El trayecto fue rápido, apenas unos veinte metros, en ese tiempo me centré en borrar de mi mente la imagen que había mantenido de esos ojos. Caminando no me sentía tan presionado, la verdadera presión llegó a la par que nos quedamos de pie a la mitad del perímetro del campo. Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que me quedé a solas con el profesor Novak. Pude sentir por primera vez lo que de verdad es sentirse cohibido. Esas piedras preciosas no dejaban de verme con intensidad creada para otra ocasión. _Tan malditamente azul_ …

-Dean –me llamó el profesor buscando mi atención y sacándome de mis delirios sobre la gama de azules digna de cualquier decorador de interiores.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunté extrañado.- no me malentiendas, he escuchado de ti, sé que eres parte de los profesores más jóvenes junto conmigo y el profesor Lafitte. Pero no creo que de eso sepas mi nombre y no recuerdo haber hablado contigo antes.

       Pude ver como el moreno frente a mi agachaba la mirada y mostraba un lastimero intento de sonrisa curveando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-No espero que me recuerdes. Estuvimos juntos en la carrera, misma clase. Pero nunca cruzamos palabra, -sacó una fotografía de su cartera y la puso a mi alcance.- quizá esto te ayude a recordar.

       Tomé la fotografía, era una reducción de la foto de generación pero mantenía la calidad de la imagen. Sólo tenía dos años de antigüedad, así que no me costó ubicarme en la última fila, al lado de Benny, también pude identificar a un par de ex novias, Cassey y Lisa, pero no al profesor Novak.

        Voltee a verlo con una ceja enarcada, ante lo cual él me sonrió con paciencia y me tendió otra fotografía. Esta vez era la correspondiente a la toma individual en el anuario. Desde el papel me devolvía la mirada un chico con lentes de fondo de botella que dificultaban la tarea de apreciar sus ojos, sin pizca de barba, peinado con mucho gel y de contextura delgada. Al pie de la foto estaba escrito el nombre Castiel Novak.

        Dirigí rápidamente la mirada a la fotografía generacional, lo encontré rápidamente en la orilla de una de las filas de en medio. Ahí estaba Castiel, el rarito del grupo, al que nunca se molestaban en voltear a ver más que para pedirle ayuda con alguna tarea o reírse de él. Sabía eso, pero yo nunca le di la importancia necesaria para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

        No obstante, el apellido coincidía y no es como si el apellido Novak fuera común, menos aun su nombre propio…no obstante, la idea aun no terminaba de asentarse en mi cabeza.

-¿Castiel?–pregunté sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en mi rostro, enarcando las cejas mientras mantenía un escrutinio alternado entre la foto y el rostro del profesor Novak.- ¿Eres ese Castiel Novak? ¿El nerd del grupo al que nunca se le vio la cara bajo las enormes gafas?

-El mismo –reconoció riendo, visiblemente más animado.- el milagro de la cirugía láser te trae en exclusiva la visión de mi rostro completo. –bromeó.

        Apreté ligeramente los labios para esconder mi nerviosismo. _¿Cómo mierda no lo relacioné? Es el único hombre que me he topado en toda la vida que siempre usa gabardina,_ casi podía ver a un _chibi_ de mí mismo azotándose la cabeza contra las paredes de mi cráneo, era buena opción achacarle a ello el pequeño repiqueteo que comenzaba a molestarme las sienes. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos por un breve momento antes de recomponerme, luego le sonreí lo mejor que pude y avance a darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

-Es bueno verte, hombre ¿ingresando al campo laboral? –comencé a hacerle la charla.- Benny y yo estamos aquí desde hace un año, ingresamos de inmediato tras hacer el servicio social en bachilleratos de la zona ¿qué fue de ti?

-Nunca salí de aquí –respondió restándole importancia.- hice mi servicio social como asistente del Dr. Lucifer, cuando se jubiló al final de ese año me recomendó como su reemplazo, pase las pruebas y heme aquí.

        Ya podía ver al mini yo en mi cabeza a punto de saltar del puente de mi nariz en picada al suelo. _Idiota, era obvio, siempre fue el más brillante de la clase, ¿qué mierda pensabas? ¿Qué sufrió como todos los demás buscando que lo aceptaran como practicante? Claro que no, él no tuvo que ir por ahí tocando puertas._ Al menos atiné a no proyectar nada de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Me limité a sonreírle con amabilidad y retomar el curso de la conversación inicial.

-Y bien, Cas, ¿qué clase de apasionante área haz elegido para que mis chicos lleguen tarde por un seminario tuyo?

-Me decidí por enseñanza de Literatura –dijo sonriendo.- imagino que tu haz optado por enseñanza del deporte.

-Así es. Además de entrenar al equipo de futbol americano doy clases en la especialidad para enseñanza del deporte. –le respondí con orgullo.- pero no has respondido la mitad de mi pregunta.

-El seminario es sobre el amor –respondió desviando la mirada al atardecer. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con el inicio de la puesta de Sol, los tonos anaranjados y rojizos arremolinándose en el cielo me hicieron perderme un momento de la conversación, por ello me tomó desprevenido cuando continuo.- por falta de tiempo lo he delimitado a _El_ _Banquete._

-Tal vez si no comieran y se enfocaran en el tema podrían abarcar al menos un texto –respondí sin entender sus palabras, Castiel me sonrió de manera condescendiente por lo que pensé que quizá era un título y no una actividad.- ¿es el nombre de un texto? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí, es un diálogo de Platón, Dean.

-¿El filósofo griego? Pensé que ese tipo sólo hablaba de asuntos sobre el conocimiento.

-No hay otro Platón –dijo sonriendo y elevando las cejas.- ¿sólo has leído el _Teeteto_? –preguntó, ante lo cual me limité a asentir con la cabeza aún sin entender.- escribió muchos más diálogos, habla de mucho más que el conocimiento. Uno de esos diálogos es _El_ _Banquete_.

-Vaya, no tenía idea. –comenté restándole importancia mientras observaba de nuevo la práctica.- no te ofendas, Cas, pero mis chicos no están para cosas que no vayan a serles útiles.

-¿Consideras que el amor es inútil, Dean?

-No se trata de mis opiniones al respecto, –quise explicarme.- sino de lo que necesitan.

-¿No crees que todos necesitan amor? –

       Tomé aire y lo exhalé lentamente tratando de calmarme, _¿este tipo entenderá el significado de la palabra necesidad? Se necesita comer, dormir, medios para sobrevivir, ¡el estúpido oxígeno se necesita! ¿Qué carajo pinta el amor en ello? Lo que estos muchachos necesitan es ver por su futuro ¿tan complicado es?_ Me tomó algunos segundos serenarme para no ladrarle en respuesta.

-No parece necesario, hombre. –le respondí tranquilo.- toda ese rollo suena lindo, endulza oídos, no te lo negaré. Pero no es algo de lo que dependa su vida.

       Castiel guardó silencio un par de minutos, comenzaba a sospechar que se había marchado a otro lado, pero la respiración acompasada que escuchaba a mi lado evidenciaba que el sujeto seguía plantado en el mismo lugar.

-Esta ha sido la única ocasión en que interfiero con las necesidades de tus chicos. –respondió Castiel con lo que a mi parecer parecía fastidio.- la presentación fue hoy, pero el seminario se impartirá de 7 a 8 pm los lunes.

-Parece que de verdad te importa –dije sin poder guardármelo, a pesar de saber de lo despectivo y nefasto que sonó.- ese horario, nadie lo quiere, de hecho nadie quiere tener que pararse a dar clase después de las 6, aún cuando el horario para a las 10. –silencio… Cas no decía nada, por lo que decidí continuar.- para esas horas los chicos están cansados, tienen tarea de sobra para la semana, algunos siguen con resaca del fin de semana, están de pésimo humor e incluso se llegan a quedar dormidos… pero aun así lo has tomado.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero, por eso he aceptado la mierda de condiciones que me han impuesto.-cuando me respondió pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como miraba al frente con la cabeza en alto, mostrando orgullo.- ¿eres igual no? Aceptando lo que sea necesario cuando crees en algo, o en alguien.

-¿Eso va por Lisa? –pregunté riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Fui ambiguo, la interpretación es meramente tuya.

-No creo que lo digas por Sam, o por mi empleo, -comencé a atar cabos sobre que podría querer decir con esa frasecilla.- lo único que podrías saberme fuera de ello son Cassie y Lisa.

       Cas no me respondió y yo tampoco lo volví a mencionar. Centré mi atención en vigilar la práctica y corregir a los chicos cuando se equivocaban, todo por evadir mi propio pensamiento. ¿Por qué evadirlo? Sencillo, 11 meses con 23 días no es algo se tire a la basura tan fácilmente. _Hey, deja de pensar en eso. Si sigues pensando te irás al hoyo de nuevo ¿quieres eso? Todo ha estado bien desde hace un tiempo, con un poco de esfuerzo puede seguir así,_ ese fue el discurso que se repitió en mi mente durante toda la práctica.

        La práctica terminó y los chicos se fueron a duchar. Por mi parte fui a la dirección a registrar mi salida. Estaba tan inmiscuido en mantener mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa que no noté la presencia de Castiel hasta que me detuvo por el hombro cuando pretendía subirme a mi auto.

-¿Es por ellas?

-¿El qué? –pregunté sin entender de qué rayos me hablaba el sujeto que me había sacado de mi burbuja.

-Que no creas en el amor.

 _¿Tú que mierda sabes?_ Mantenía la mano sosteniendo con fuerza la puerta de mi nena, tratando de aferrarme a ese agarre para no partirle la cara en el acto.

-Escucha, sé que fuimos compañeros, -comencé.- pero hasta ahí. No somos amigos, no somos ni colegas por la diferencia de áreas. Así que te pido que te metas en tus propios asuntos.

        Me disponía a entrar al coche y marcharme, pero tenía que esperar a Sam. Mientras lo esperaba acomodado en el asiento del conductor pude ver como Novak me miraba recargado en el auto de al lado. No tenía idea, ni me importaba, si esa cosa era suya o no, mi molestia era que el tipo siguiera allí plantado. Me distraje un momento buscando un casete, pero el tipo me sacó de nuevo de mi pequeña distracción tocando mi ventana, bajé el cristal a regañadientes y me le quedé mirando serio en espera de que dijera lo que quisiera decir.

-Ven a mi seminario. –se inclinó al interior del auto y depositó un folleto encima del volante.- si no vienes iré yo mismo a buscarte.- tras esas palabras se marchó a pie. Me quedé mirando el volante como si fuese radiactivo mientras esperaba a Sammy.

        Pocos minutos después apareció Sammy corriendo y disculpándose por su demora medio gritando algo sobre devolver libros a la biblioteca. Yo no le respondía, seguía lidiando con toda esa mierda en mi cabeza, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, si reparé en su presencia fue por el movimiento del auto cuando subió y por su voz sonando cada vez más fuerte como se acercaba al vehículo. Pude ver como su mano se extendió tomando el folleto del volante, reaccioné en ese momento. Había cosas que hacer en casa así que más valía no perder tiempo.

-¿Irás? –preguntó Sam a medio camino a casa.- estos volantes sólo los da el profesor Novak, son algo así como invitaciones especiales.

       No. Eso era lo que le quería responder al grandulón que venía a mi lado. Cortante y sincero, librarme rápido del asunto.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras. –continuó el ex enano.- creo que esto puede hacerte bien.

       Seguí conduciendo en silencio, pero podía sentir su mirada suplicante sobre mí. _¿Hacerme bien? Y una mierda._ Mientras más lo pensaba más molesto me sentía. Al llegar a casa trate de enfocarme en la cena, lo mejor era pasar página sobre esa estupidez pronto. No obstante, mi hermanito parecía no pensar igual que yo.

-Dean… ambos sabemos que no lo has pasado bien. Desde que mamá y papá murieron te has hecho cargo de todo, y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea. Pero no puedes seguir dejándote de lado así, eres mi hermano, lo único que tengo en el mundo, mi única familia… por eso quiero que seas feliz.

-Estoy bien, Sammy –respondí sonriéndole de esa manera tan falsa como perfecta, esa que perfeccioné durante mis peores años.- no necesito nada más que lo que tengo.

-Dean, por favor. Ambos sabemos que las cosas no han sido iguales, después de Cassie estuviste mal por mucho tiempo, y después de Lisa quedaste devastado.

-Entendería que me quisieras enviar a terapia, al médico, o qué sé yo –dije cerrando los ojos y dejando de lado el último plato de la cena que recién terminaba de lavar.- pero ¿un seminario sobre el amor? ¿En serio, Sammy?

-Precisamente porque no quiero que llegue a más el seminario es una buena opción. Tómalo como una oportunidad, Dean, es poco tiempo, es gratuito y lo puedes dejar en cualquier momento si lo ves inútil. –dijo mientras comenzaba a poner esa expresión suya de cachorrito.- inténtalo, Dean, por favor.

       Y en ese momento, como en tantos otros de la vida, confirmé mi sospecha de que Sammy algún día iba a ser un grandioso abogado. _Ojalá pronto se haga una ley que le prohíba usar esa expresión._ Acabé accediendo, ante lo cual Sam se enfrascó en darme un resumen detallado  de la vida y obra de Platón del cual apenas tuve noticia, después de todo, prometí intentarlo, más no quedarme y terminarlo.

 

Tuve la sensación de ver pasar la semana ante mí como el Coyote ve pasar al Correcaminos, tan rápido que no tendría oportunidad alguna de frenarle. Quería zafarme de aquello a como diera lugar, pero en cada ocasión que mencionaba algo al respecto Samantha comenzaba a poner aquella expresión de cachorrito que me hacía quererle demandar por chantaje.

       Había sido una semana pesada, demasiada mierda con la que luchar dentro de mi mente antes de presentarme al dichoso seminario. El hecho de que aquel acontecimiento se hiciera público no me ayudó para nada, tuve a Ash y Kevin hostigándome con el tema toda la semana. _¿En serio? ¿Tan mal me ven como para coincidir en que debo asistir a esa pérdida de tiempo?_

       El colmo fue cuando inclusive Benny me incentivó a presentarme. Casi le da un pre infarto al escuchar que el profesor Novak era el Castiel de nuestra antigua clase, pero no dejó de insistirme en ir. De hecho tras oír aquello pareció más interesado en que fuera, a saber en qué estaba pensando, esa expresión en su rostro de estar tramando algo me daba una sensación extraña, como si mi amigo supiera algo que yo no. No obstante, conociendo a Benny de tantos años sé cómo procede, así que lo deje estar a sabiendas de que no diría nada.

       Sin que yo me enterara de cómo el tiempo me odiaba tanto, ya estábamos en lunes por la tarde. El entrenamiento estaba terminando, normalmente a esta hora podía irme a casa junto con Sam, pero no en esta ocasión. Aun faltaba hora y media para el dichoso seminario y esa hora y media me parecían más de cien años.

        Traté de que los chicos siguieran entrenando ya que ellos también se quedaban al seminario, pero eso último fue precisamente su argumento para irse a aprovechar el tiempo haciendo tareas en la biblioteca. _Genial, me obligan a quedarme y además me dejan solo._ Sin muchas ganas me encaminé a la cafetería principal del campus, por mi mente rondaba la imagen de una grasosa, deliciosa e insana hamburguesa con papas a la francesa como acompañamiento de preferencia de algún _60’s Burger._ Pero tenía que ser realista, si me montaba en bebé acabaría en casa y Sam no me dejaría vivir en paz por un largo tiempo.

        Las hamburguesas de la cafetería se defendían bastante bien, aún si no es mucho la palabra de un tipo que ha comido en varios de los sitios de más baja calidad del país. De nuevo tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, y si tenía que pensar estaba decidido a hacerlo sobre cualquier cosa que no fuese el tema con “A”. Mientras masticaba mi comida pensaba en los viajes de antaño en carretera, cuando mamá nos daba el visto bueno para ir con papá a donde quisiéramos. Eran buenos tiempos, pero el comparativo a la actualidad era doloroso.

        Ya había desperdiciado todo el tiempo que pude allí. Pasé de pedir directamente como hacen la mayoría de académicos, hice fila y hasta cedí lugar en la misma a quienes tenían pinta de necesitar con urgencia alimentos, incluso ocupé algo de tiempo en comer favoreciendo mi digestión masticando más veces de las necesarias. Pero ya no me quedaba más que hacer en la cafetería. A regañadientes me tuve que levantar e ir a perder la media hora que me quedaba libre a otro lado.

        Terminé ocupando los últimos 15 minutos en esperar como todo un ñoño sentado a fuera del aula donde se impartiría el seminario. No fue por gusto, obviamente. Traté de pasearme por los lugares que frecuentaba cuando era estudiante, sólo que se me pasó el pequeño detalle de qué clase de vida llevaba en aquel entonces.

        Caí en cuenta de ello mientras veía los árboles distraídamente y vi algo bajo ellos moviéndose demás. _Al demonio, estoy demasiado oxidado, pensé que un jodido pulpo se había fugado del acuario y sólo eran unos chicos echando un polvo por el césped._ Tras ver a esa parejita me di cuenta que había acabado en los lugares que frecuentaba con Cassie o Lisa para fines similares. Deprimente, no había otra forma de llamarlo. Haciendo lo mejor por enfocarme en el número de “Bellezas asiáticas” que saldría esta semana fue como terminé ñoñeando al lado de la puerta del seminario.

       Cuando faltaban menos de cinco minutos para la hora acordada seguía siendo el único esperando. _Genial, aparte de todo soy el único esperando aquí, sabía que esto no tenía sentido._ Cuando estaba a punto de irme se abrió la puerta y Castiel salió a pegar un cartel al lado de la puerta. Reparó en mí tras terminar de pegarlo y se acercó sonriente.

-Así que decidiste venir. Me alegro.

-Claro… no quiero desanimarte, pero creo que no es tan impactante como creías, no veo a nadie más esperando.

-Son estudiantes, Dean. –dijo mientras entraba al aula y me indicaba seguirlo con un gesto de la cabeza.- casi siempre llegan en punto sino es que tarde.

        Le seguí al interior de la sala y sin pensar mucho me senté en uno de los lugares más aparatados del recinto, casi al fondo. Castiel fue al _pódium_ y regresó a mi lado con una lista que me tendió. Solo de verla me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo.

-¿Aun piensas que no es llamativo? –preguntó con esa sonrisilla tonta suya en la cara.

       Por suerte en ese momento comenzaron a llegar los primeros de los 31 asistentes registrados para el seminario y Castiel tuvo que ir a recibirlos. Agradeciendo mentalmente que esos chicos fueran tan oportunos me quedé serio en mi asiento buscando discretamente la mejor forma para dormirme una vez hubiera comenzado aquello. Un par de minutos tarde había encontrado mi posición ideal justo a tiempo ya que venía entrando Samantha con su sequito del mal y no quería que notara que planeaba dormir.

       El seminario iba a tener un inicio directo ya que la bienvenida y demás formalidades habían sido realizadas la semana pasada porque fue el único día que la administración le dio dos horas al profesor Novak. Tan pronto como Castiel tomó la palabra yo ya estaba acomodándome para dormir, pero Sam, Ash y Kevin estaban a mis costados y atrás de mí vigilando que no hubiera forma de que me desentendiera de ello ni en mi mundo de sueño.

-Bien chicos, todos sabemos de qué va esto. Ah, el amor, en el sentido romántico o de pareja, no pierdan eso de vista estas semanas. –comenzó Cas con lo cual me vi obligado a voltear la mirada al frente y tragarme las ganas de irme.- supongo que algunos ya han leído. _El_ _Banquete,_ al igual que muchos lo han evadido como a la mayor parte de la obra platónica mientras han podido. –se escuchaban risillas de fondo ante la sinceridad y condescendencia en la voz de Cas.- es importante que sepan lo siguiente, no me importa si lo han leído o no, lo tendrán que hacer a lo largo de estas sesiones. ¿Dudas hasta aquí? –preguntó mirando a la audiencia que se mantenía expectante.- vamos, recuerden Plaza Sésamo y levanten la mano para tomar la palabra.

-¿Tenemos que leerlo todo para el próximo lunes? –preguntó el primer valiente en pedir la palabra.

-No, chicos –contestó Castiel negando con la cabeza y riendo.- iremos leyendo un discurso cada semana, tendrán que venir con la lectura hecha para que sólo nos dediquemos a analizar y debatir.

-¿Qué debemos hacer para obtener la constancia del seminario? –preguntó un alumno al que reconocí como parte de mi grupo, Gordon Walker.- no estamos aquí por labor social de llenarle espacio.

-Tiene razón, caballero, no necesitamos de su caridad estando aquí, muchos chicos genuinamente interesados se quedaron fuera de esto por gente como usted que sólo quiere “créditos fáciles”, –replico Castiel con seriedad.- al final les daré los créditos en función de las participaciones que tengan en los debates, teniendo en cuenta que esto durará solo dos meses he determinado que necesitarán al menos seis  participaciones para obtener mi firma.

       Tuve ganas de dos cosas en ese momento. En primera poner a Walker a correr al menos cien vueltas al perímetro del campus, pero debía admitir que yo también estaba ocupando un lugar que alguien más deseaba. Y en segunda instancia, echarme a reír, pues de todo lo que me imaginaba que sería Castiel como profesor nada fue cierto.

        Cuándo éramos estudiantes lo veía tan entrado en clases imaginaba que sería un profesor estricto y serio, de esos que pasan horas dictando al estilo más antiguo, en cambio me encuentro a Mr. Simpatía Novak bromeando y llevando la clase de manera amena para todos los presentes, no cabía dudas de que había cambiado tras el tiempo de no vernos, y ese cambio me gustaba produciendo que trajera en la cara una sonrisilla boba que se negaba a desaparecer. Mi atención volvió a él cuando terminó de responder dudas.

-Para fines prácticos lo mejor es que leamos la misma edición. Les he pasado una lista en la que deberán a notar su correo electrónico, al lado de su nombre, para que les envíe el PDF. –de reojo pude ver como la lista se encontraba en medio de la sala y los alumnos buscaban sus nombres y se apuntaban animadamente.- excepto tú, Dean, aún conservo tu correo de aquel entonces, ¿no ha cambiado?

       Pude sentir las miradas de los ojos curiosos del resto de los presentes posarse sobre mí, escuché como comenzaban a murmurar sus especulaciones sobre Cas y yo. _¿Tenías que decirlo así?,_ podía sentir la sangre a punto de ebullición corriendo desbocada por mis venas. Me limité a sonreír, o al menos eso intenté pero debió resultar en alguna extraña y torcida mueca que hizo a Castiel sonreír, pero a los demás les hizo dejaran de mirarme y volver a sus posiciones correctas en sus asientos de inmediato. _Tipo raro,_ pensé antes de zanjear el asunto.

-Muy bien, como recién empezamos, esta sesión la dedicaremos a escuchar lo que piensan del amor. –comenzó Castiel bajándose del _pódium_ para pasearse por las filas de asientos.- tienen 10 minutos para sintetizar lo que creen que es el amor en una palabra, pueden hablarlo con sus compañeros si gustan o meditarlo en silencio, como prefieran.

       Esos fueron 10 minutos en los que desee más que nunca tener audífonos a la mano. Había algunos pequeños grupos hablando entre ellos y haciendo bastante alboroto, los demás lo meditaban en silencio. Sam trató de arrastrarme a hablar sobre ello junto a él, Kevin y Ash pero al obtener como respuesta una mía mirada de “Agradece que estoy aquí y no pidas más” me dejó tranquilo.

       _Genial, justo en lo que no quería pensar…_ Divagué por algunos minutos pensando en la cena y otras trivialidades, _de cualquier modo, ya sé que palabra lo resume para mí._ El resto del tiempo pasee mi mirada por la sala, sin reparar en nada realmente, hasta que di con la figura de Castiel recargado en la puerta mirando al techo. No llevaba viéndolo más de un minuto cuando volteó la cabeza y me miro directamente, sonrió por un momento antes de volver a entrar y llamar la atención de los presentes dando por terminado el tiempo.

-Muy bien, empecemos. –cuando dijo esto unos pocos sonreían con seguridad mientras la mayoría parecía querer salir huyendo del lugar.- no se amontonen, todos tendrán su turno. –bromeó al ver las expresiones de la mayoría.

        Cuando empezamos con la actividad ya sólo quedaba media sesión, pero esto no parecía relevante teniendo en cuenta que sólo había que escuchar 31 palabras.

        Pensé que esos chicos repetían la misma palabra deliberadamente. De 31 asistentes al seminario al menos 26 repitieron las mismas 5 palabras; alegría, romance, placer, seguridad, compañía. _Bien, o yo estoy muy dañado o ellos han vivido muy poco._ Cada que esas palabras se repetían me daban ganas de trepar por las paredes con tal de variar un poco la situación. Sólo quedábamos 5 por pasar, el primero de nosotros en ser nombrado por Castiel fue Ash.

-Sistema –respondió sin inmutarse aún cuando muchos rieron al no entenderlo.

       Castiel no le dijo nada más simplemente asintió y le sonrió como a todos los que habían hecho su aporte. El siguiente en ser nombrado fue Sammy.

-Protección –fue lo que dijo mi ex enano. Vi en sus ojos ese brillo de tristeza que aparecía cuando pensaba en su “eterna novia”, como solía llamar a Jessica Moore, su novia que murió en un incendio el verano pasado.

       No estoy muy seguro al respecto, creo que Castiel también vio ese brillo. Le sonrió de una manera diferente, no sólo con los labios, sino con la mirada, sé que suena raro pero no encuentro otra manera de explicarlo. Tras una breve pausa, Castiel retomó la actividad llamando a Kevin.

-Compromiso –respondió solemne, como si ya tuviese a alguien en mente. No pude evitar sonreír por él.

         Castiel pareció estar de acuerdo porque además de la sonrisa, que parecía venir incluida en el agradecimiento a participar, asintió con la misma solemnidad que tuvo Kevin al hablar. Probablemente él también tenía a alguien en mente, bien por él, supongo… Pensé que sería el próximo, pero no fue así, continuo con una chica llamada April que estaba sentada en los puestos de enfrente.

-Castiel –respondió sonriéndole y batiendo sus pestañas con coquetería.

       Me sentí un cretino por querer explotar en carcajadas tras escucharla, pero el grupo pronto me hizo saber que no era el único en querer reír cuando las risillas mal disimuladas llenaron el ambiente. Castiel por su lado asintió con incomodidad palpable, esta vez sonriendo por mero compromiso ya que sólo elevó un poco las comisuras de sus labios. No sé si le urgía cambiar de tema, probablemente era eso, el punto es que pasó a nombrarme.

-Inexistente –dije con toda la serenidad de la que es capaz una persona que ya no espera nada de determinado asunto.

       Las risillas provocadas por la respuesta de la chica rubia se detuvieron al instante en que terminé de enunciar mi palabra. Un silencio sepulcral se instauró en la sala por unos segundos, ninguno de los asistentes me observaba, habían desviado sus miradas a distintos lugares como si con eso pudiesen borrar de la historia de la humanidad lo que había dicho. El único que me miraba en esos momentos era Castiel, en esos momentos sentí ese azul demasiado profundo, como si de acercarme un poco a él fuese a caer en el más inmenso abismo.

       Tras esos segundos Castiel llamó la atención de los presentes con un par de aplausos. Pero yo seguía tratando de salir del azul de sus pupilas que me arrastraba y me hacía revivir la desesperación de descubrir que esa clase de amor romántico, al menos para mí, no existía.

-Gracias a todos, todas las aportaciones han sido valiosas para nuestros fines. No olviden lo que han dicho hoy, –enfatizó.- estoy seguro que saldrán de aquí con una nueva visión del amor al finalizar el seminario.

Se escucharon varios aplausos de los asistentes, algunos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas y disponerse a salir pues la hora había finalizado, pero Castiel hizo una señal con las palmas para que esperaran un poco más.

-Para la próxima sesión leerán la introducción al diálogo que va del parágrafo 172a-177e, y el discurso de Pausanias que abarca del 181c-185c. –explicó rápidamente.- es importante que lo hagan en el orden que les indico, porque de lo contrario no servirá de nada el seminario, quien no esté de acuerdo puede leer el diálogo de la manera que le plazca, pero no lo quiero aquí deteniéndonos. –dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que iba en serio.- que tengan una buena semana.

        Tras esas palabras el recinto comenzó a vaciarse a una velocidad impresionante. Al ver el atasco en la puerta los chicos decidieron que esperáramos un poco para salir. Cuando al fin sólo quedábamos nosotros, y Cas, en la sala los chicos me abandonaron con la excusa de devolver libros. Salí resignado de la sala para dirigirme al estacionamiento, refunfuñando por tener que leer aquello a estas alturas de mi vida y sin tener ninguna obligación de ello, estando tan absorto que olvidé despedirme de Castiel.

        Cuando llegue al estacionamiento me recargue en el auto esperando a Sam, entonces llegó Castiel a recargarse a mi lado.

-¿Volverás la próxima semana? –preguntó como si no hubiera pasado de él hace unos minutos.

-Aun no lo sé, no prometo nada. –respondí.

-Advertido estás de seguir el orden que indiqué –dijo antes de darme un golpecito entre las cejas con su dedo índice.- nos vemos la próxima semana, y no sufras por el pasado pielover2401, esto podría ayudarte a terminar de pasar página.

       Que recordara el usuario de mi correo me dejó pasmado y sonrojado como una estúpida colegiala _, ¿_ _quién_ _carajo se siente para tratarme así? Como si fuéramos amigos._ Por suerte Sam llegó poco después y  al fin pudimos irnos.

-Es lunes, ¿no iremos por la dotación semanal de pie de manzana? –me preguntó preocupado cuándo pase de largo el desvío al supermercado.

-Puedo vivir sin ellos un día. –dije tratando de disimular que recién había rechinado los dientes por esa pregunta.

-Sabía que te impactaría el seminario –dijo con suficiencia.- por cierto ¿de dónde conoces al profesor Novak?

       Sin dejar de conducir le dediqué una mirada silenciadora, ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con el capullo de Castiel como para también soportar los interrogatorios de Samantha en modo mamá gallina.

 


	2. Pausanias; I thought it was gold, but it wasn't

**_Capítulo 2 [Pausanias; I thought it was gold, but it wasn't]_ **

Ese incómodo sentimiento de extrañeza que el idiota de Novak me causó en el estacionamiento comenzaba a pasarse, quizá lo único capaz de reavivarlo era Samantha molestándome cual mosquito por mi falta de ganas de pie. _Puedo vivir perfectamente sin pie… por un tiempo… por unos días… ¡No es asunto de nadie más! ¡Son mis jodidos niveles de azúcar!_

       Después de llegar a casa y preparar la cena, para la cual hay que pasar por el sacrificio de vegetales que conllevaba alimentar a Samsquatch, me encontraba un poco más tranquilo, casi estaba olvidándome de esa patada en la espinilla llamada Castiel.

        Sammy tenía kilos de tarea, como de costumbre, por lo que me puso su mejor _bitch face_ cuando sacudí el control remoto de la consola frente a su cara, como invitación a jugar. _Estoy en mi maldito derecho de querer jugar un rato_ , eso estaba por decirle, pero recordé que necesitaba mantener sus notas para conservar la beca, eso era lo que él quería para su vida, y para ser honestos yo podía esperar. Sin dar más batalla al respecto, me dirigí a la cocina y le dejé preparando la cafetera llena.

-Gracias –escuché antes de perderme por el pasillo que da a mi habitación.

       Estaba jodidamente aburrido, lo suficiente como para ponerme a contar la cantidad de marcas de cinta adhesiva que había en el techo y paredes de mi habitación, producto de pegar innumerables posters de bandas años atrás. Había que ver lo que produce el ocio.

       Había contado cerca de 80 marcas sólo en el techo cuándo el móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, saqué el objeto y vi como una lucecita azul oscuro parpadeaba. _¿Un e-mail? No recuerdo haber comprado nada en línea últimamente…_ Y tenía razón. Al abrir el correo noté que el remitente aparecía como contacto registrado en mi agenda. Sin embargo, no lo podía identificar por su nick. _Esto pasa cuando nunca limpias la estúpida libreta de direcciones y sólo importas y exportas contactos como autómata._

       La irritante lucecita seguía parpadeando como diciendo “no finjas demencia Winchester, enfrenta tu bandeja de entrada”. Abrí la aplicación sin mucho entusiasmo, _seguro que es algún correo masivo de la compañía de teléfonos, el banco o algo._ Ahora sé que habría pagado porque alguien me tomase una fotografía en el momento en que leí el mensaje.

======================================================

Para: Dean W. [pielover2401]

Hola, Dean. Rayos, esto me trae viejos recuerdos, creo que nunca tuve que enviarte algo durante la escuela. Qué giros da la vida ¿no crees?

Hablando de giros, espero que no te convulsiones en el aire, al estilo Emily Rose, con tal de no leer el material para la siguiente sesión e.é

Advertido estás, si no te veo el lunes en el aula juro que invertiré mi fondo para el retiro en comprar acciones en todas las empresas que hacen pie y no podrás comer ninguno en el resto de tus días hasta leas completa la obra de Platón nwn

En fin, esto se está poniendo largo. Ya sabes, discurso de Pausanias, del parágrafo 180c al 185c, quiero que pienses en quien te ha acogido bajo su ala ¿Pandemo o Urania? ¿Por qué crees que la otra no te ha tenido en cuenta? ¿Qué ha faltado o sobrado?

Sé que anhelarás partirme la cara por echar limón en tus llagas así, y prometo que podrás intentarlo con mejor motivo si de verdad te hago pensar. Tienes de aquí a la sesión del lunes para leerlo, lo cual, quitando tú tiempo de sueño, trabajo, comida y traslados, te deja un total de unas 20 horas, quizá se te haga más llevadero con un trozo de pie y un café, no sé… confío en que te las ingeniarás. ;)

Que empiece el juego. ^u^

-C. Novak [blackwings2412]

Archivo adjunto

{Banquete en _Diálogos_ , T. III,  Gredos}

       ======================================================

       Prácticamente podía ver mi rostro pasar por toda la gama de rojos hasta sobrepasarla y acabar en morado. _¿Quién rayos se siente?_ No bastándole joderme en persona, ahora también se valía de los medios digitales para hacerlo. Solté un bufido de frustración al aire mientras me disponía a masajearme las sienes, pero estaba tan distraído que terminé tirándome el móvil en la cara. Adivinaba mi rostro enfurecido ante mi estupidez.

       Cuando creí que no podía sentirme más fastidiado de Novak, Sam abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Mi hermano entró, con su móvil en la mano, saltando como pony encantado, cual vil secuas de Rainbow Dash fugado de caricatura infantil. En serio, poco le faltaba para tener vómitos de arcoíris. La imagen me hizo pensar que quizá venía a contarme alguna de sus amadas teorías sobre derecho _, al menos su carrera lo apasiona y hace feliz,_ pensé sonriendo y tratando de ocultar mi sentimiento de extrañeza ante tanta felicidad acumulada en el ex enano.

-El profesor Novak ya envió el diálogo – _y ahí va mi momento de paz._ \- ¿te ha llegado? No he visto tu dirección de correo electrónico en la lista del masivo.

-Ah –balbucee fingiendo indiferencia, quizá pueda fingir que jamás me llegó…- no he revisado el correo.

-Aquí está el mío, puedes revisarlo y después yo te paso el archivo por Drive, solo por si acaso. –alegó Sammy entregándome su teléfono.- De cualquier modo, si no te llega deberás decírselo al profesor Novak la próxima sesión.

      Rodé los ojos, cuando Samantha se ponía así de pesada no había nada que pudiese pararla hasta obtener lo que quiere. _No estoy de ánimo para soportar estrógenos, mejor hacerle caso para que produzca testosterona y me devuelva a Sam._ Tomé el aparato que me ofrecía y leí rápidamente el comunicado. Era similar, pero evidentemente menos personal que el correo que recibí, aunque las preguntas e indicaciones eran similares y el segmento a leer era el mismo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que robó mi atención.

-¿¡Sin emoticones!? –exclamé exasperado mientras aún observaba el mensaje.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Dean? –inquirió Sam mientras tomaba su móvil de mi mano.

-Nada, tú tienes un montón de tareas –decía al tiempo que me desnudaba para dormir.- deberías volver a ello, yo dormiré por ti.

-Idiota –me respondió Sam tratando de no reírse.- ya lo he colocado en mi Drive para que lo descargues. –dijo desde la puerta, cuando yo ya estaba en boxers y listo para meterme bajo las sábanas.- Pero sospecho que ya lo tienes.

       Sam atinó en cerrar la puerta conforme soltó la última frase. Me daban ganas de salir con la almohada a _asfixiarlo, solo un poquito,_ para borrarle esa picardía alegre del tono de voz. En su lugar me tendí en la cama a meditar sobre lo que tenía pendiente en el trabajo.

       _Las meditaciones más inútiles de mi vida_ , pensé con fastidio.  Sabía que tenía estrategias de juego y todo en orden para las prácticas del próximo mes, los chicos daban buenos progresos y eran un buen equipo, por lo que no había mucho trabajo al respecto. Los chicos de las clases que imparto están con pequeños trabajos semanales, para construir sus calificaciones con más calma que si les dejase trabajos finales. _Y por ser tan comprensivo y organizado estoy así de aburrido._

       Di la vuelta hasta quedar recostado sobre uno de mis costados, mirando la pared. Entonces vi al infame aparatejo descansando en mi almohada, justo al lado de mi cabeza. _¿Por qué no? Leerlo no quiere decir nada…_ pensé al tiempo que lo tomaba e iniciaba la descarga del archivo que, al parecer todos creían firmemente, cambiaría mi vida. Mientras la descarga iba en curso, pensé en responderle a Novak… _¿Y hacerlo sentir importante? ¡Ni de coña!_ Al terminar la descarga me fui directo a las partes que tenía indicado leer.

 

       Desperté a eso de las 3 am. _Joder, quiero dormir_ , pensé moviéndome con fastidio. El culpable de despertarme vibraba en mi mano, exigiendo su tributo de electricidad diario. Me levante y fui a conectarlo para que me dejara descansar en paz…

       Ahora son las 4 am, según el reloj de la mesita de noche. _Volver a dormir y un demonio_ , desde que me desperté no había podido concebir el sueño de nuevo. Y para colmo ahora tenía algo en que pensar y nada para distraerme de ello. Sammy se había ido a dormir poco después de que me desperté y, a pesar que con semejante cansancio dormiría profundamente pasara lo que pasara, decidí no levantarme a hacer algo por evitarle el ruido.

       Tras una hora de mirar la oscuridad de mi habitación, dando vueltas en la cama cada 5 minutos y maldiciendo a Morfeo, las barreras de mi mente comenzaron a dejarse caer. _Después de todo, si tengo que pensar en algo tan condenadamente complicado, es mejor hacerlo en soledad y cuándo estoy auto obligándome a no hacer ruido alguno._

       Con esa sentencia, comencé a repasar mentalmente lo que había leído. La mitología en general suele ser compleja, pero la griega en particular es una con la que se está familiarizado de alguna u otra manera, al menos no la veía tan complicada como otras. Para mi suerte no hubo mucho que googlear a lo largo de la lectura, una rápida revisión a la Biblioteca mitológica de Apolodoro me hizo ver que la distinción entre el nacimiento de dos Afroditas que recordaba de la Teogonía de Hesíodo, era al parecer correcta. Tomé nota mental de preguntarle eso a Novak, ¿por qué describir dos nacimientos y no explicar que son dos diosas diferentes? Al parecer eso no le había importado en absoluto al _vox populli_ de la época, pero si al dichoso Platón.

       Para buena o mala suerte, el sueño volvió a apoderarse de mí tras la pequeña investigación sobre la genealogía de los dioses griegos. Eran las 4:45 am, aún podría dormir hasta las 6:30, así que tomé la oportunidad de hacerlo, esperando no soñar castraciones tras semejantes lecturas.

 

**-Domingo por la noche-**

_Soñar castraciones hubiera sido infinitamente menos jodido_ , pensaba mientras me debatía entre ingerir o no un frasco entero de píldoras para dormir.  _¿Por qué coño nadie desarrollo el maldito hipnocyl de Freddy vs Jason? _No es que toda mi vida hubiese sido soñar unicornios y arcoíris, que va, estaba  acostumbrado a una buena dosis de pesadillas, _pero esto ya es demasiado aberrante_.

       No sé si lo que he tenido esta semana puede catalogarse como pesadillas, al menos en su totalidad… Sin embargo, puedo notar como mi mente se aferra a verlo como pesadillas. Lo entendía, en cierta medida, había pasado por algo similar en el proceso de desintoxicación hace poco menos de un año. La ansiedad por alcohol, por ingerir la suficiente cantidad de cualquier bebida que me hiciera olvidar por un rato, o que al menos hiciera que no me importara, eso provocaba pesadillas y pensamientos sobre ellas… sobre lo condenado que estaba a no ser querido por nadie.

       En la rehabilitación sobre mi “gustito excesivo” por el alcohol aprendí a lidiar, en palabras de Sam más bien aprendí a evadir, esos pensamientos, al menos cuando estaba cerca de bebidas. Había hecho un trabajo magistral evadiendo el asunto los últimos meses, hasta que Novak me hizo pensar en ello.

       Y así es como entré a una nueva faceta de lidiar/evadir, según se quiera ver, el asunto. Toda la semana me las arreglé para mantenerme lejos de cruzar camino con el tipo, lo cual no era tan difícil teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de áreas. Aunque no podía negarlo, mantenerme lejos del ex nerd no ayudó en absoluto, seguía pensando, seguía soñando y sobre todo, quería respuestas a las preguntas que se iban formulando, cosa que sabía sólo podía obtener de él.

       _¿Por qué no simplemente sale de mi cabeza?_ Eso me pregunté toda la maldita semana al despertar. Por estos días sentí que en mis días de estudiante no conocí ni la mitad de lo que era un verdadero calvario con relación al sueño y el descanso. Y es que en las noches, en las vulnerables horas de sueño, me abordaban recuerdos, ya fuesen con Cassie o Lisa. Todas esas cosas que en su momento me llenaron e hicieron sentir bien ahora parecían palidecer, quizá la madurez de los años era lo que me permitía verlo ahora.

       En esos recuerdos no había más que placer, deseo, diversión tal vez… pero nada más profundo. Nada que fuese capaz de llenar a alguien que no fuese superficial. Las quería, no tenía duda de ello, fueron mujeres que marcaron mi vida, pero algo dentro de mi podría jurar que, lo que les di, no era lo mejor de lo que podía ser capaz, y viceversa. Esa era la parte no tan nueva del asunto, aunque ahora la veía con nuevos ojos. _Como el amor que ofrecía Afrodita Pandemo, pasajero, al cuerpo, inarmónico… e infiel, no lo olvides, porque si lo olvidas sabes que puedes volver a caer en ello y hasta en algo peor, Lisa es la prueba de ello._

       A estas alturas, podría decirse que tenía cierta preparación y resistencia en lo respectivo a ellas, así que esa parte no resultó tan tortuosa como en el pasado. Pero nada me podría tener preparado para la otra parte del asunto.

       Cuando pensaba en lo pleno que podría ser el amor real, uno donde hubiese conexión más allá de intercambio de placer, en quien pensaba era en Novak. _¿Tendrá pareja?_ En el pasado me habría echado a reír de sólo imaginar al nerd de las enormes gafas con alguien. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que no llegué a conocer a ese Castiel, es más, ni siquiera conozco al Castiel actual… _Y menos lo conoceré si sigo evadiéndolo como si el sujeto tuviera peste bubónica o algo peor._

      _¡Wow! Hora de frenar ese tren… realmente no lo veo como un potencial ¿crush?,_ pensé haciendo una mueca en la oscuridad de mi habitación, _seguro que sólo es tanto tiempo sin salir a buscar chicas, y él de cierto modo me ayudó a ver de manera adecuada lo imbécil que fui al sufrir por Cassie y Lisa, si, sólo es agradecimiento._

Me quedé dormido con la firme convicción de que simplemente la defensa del amor homosexual como mejor para el hombre que noté en Pausanias me había tomado con la guardia baja, al igual que la aparición de Cas se dio con un tema que me hacía vulnerable.

 

**-Lunes, después de la práctica.-**

Esta mañana me sentí más ñoñazo que nunca en la vida. Durante la semana estuve escribiendo, en la aplicación de notas, hasta la más estúpida duda que quería consultar con Novak. _Fue diferente escribirlo de plantearme decírselo_.

       Igual que la semana pasada, los chicos me abandonaron tras acabar la práctica, no sin antes haberse mofado un poco del hecho de que me quedaría a esperar el seminario. ¡Carajo! Si hasta Ash, que solía ir a su propio ritmo, había estado listo para burlarse. Afortunadamente sus burlas se suscitaron antes de la práctica, por lo que pude “equilibrar la balanza” un poco haciéndolos entrenar más duro de lo normal.

 _Hubiera sido mejor castigarlos entrenando extra hasta la hora del seminario, demasiado tarde._ La parte positiva de que esté en la segunda semana de este lio es que esta vez al menos tuve el atino de recordar evitar pasar por los sitios de la última vez. La parte negativa era que no tenía nada que hacer, de nuevo, demasiado tiempo para pensar… una cosa era pensar, en la soledad de mi habitación por las noches, cosas que me hacían propenso a desarrollar vagina, y otra muy distinta hacerlo a plena luz y con numerosos testigos.

       Pensé en darme una vuelta por la sala de profesores, quizá hubiese alguien tomando café en la sala común… _o quizá todos estén en sus malditas oficinas pretendiendo que pueden ignorar al resto de los colegas hasta jubilarse_. Llegué a la sala encontrándola vacía, por lo que me dirigí a mi propia oficina, la cual había usado apenas un par de veces desde que comencé a enseñar en el campus.

      La oficina estaba bien equipada, un escritorio amplio y una linda silla ergonómica, ambos sin estrenar, descansaban en la orilla junto al pequeño librero. Incluso tenía un pequeño sofá de dos plazas. Por suerte la oficina era aseada todos los días, por lo que no tuve que preocuparme de más que dejar mi mochila y chaqueta sobre el perchero que descansaba junto a la puerta. Me recosté con las piernas colgando del sofá. No había necesidad de releer las preguntas, las había memorizado prácticamente. Y el texto lo leí dos veces, _genial, todo un nerd a estas alturas de la vida_.

      En algún punto del asunto me quedé dormido, lo supe cuando escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi oficina y decía mi nombre con voz que denotaba dudas. Sin muchas ganas, me levanté a abrir la puerta.

-¿Dean? –dijo Novak torciendo el cuello y entre cerrando los ojos cuando le abrí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi oficina –dije tratando de no sonar ofendido, a pesar de saber que él es quien debería estar ofendido de saber que lo evité toda la semana, aun si eso sólo había implicado ir a la cafetería a distinta hora de la que acostumbraba.- ¿qué haces tú llamando a mi puerta?

       Novak no se molestó en responderme, en su lugar se coló en el interior, dejándome con cara de tarado sosteniendo la puerta, hasta que recordé que se nos solicitaba mantenerlas cerradas. Cerré la puerta a regañadientes y cuando voltee a encararlo él estaba sentado en mi sofá, con la cabeza recargada contra la pared.

-Cuando vi la luz encendida no podía creerlo.

- _Dude_ , eso suena atemorizante.

-¿Atemorizante? –preguntó sonriendo mostrando su sonrisa Colgate.- Atemorizante sería ocupar la oficina de al lado –dijo señalando a la oficina de la izquierda.- y no notar que la tuya siempre está vacía.

-¿Al lado? –inquirí haciendo una mueca. Salí a revisar la puerta a la izquierda de la mía, la placa con las palabras _C. Novak_ se veía clara como la luz de la mañana.

-¿Y bien? –me llamó Castiel desde mi puerta.

-¿Y bien qué? –pregunté entrando de nuevo a mi propia oficina y cerrándola tras de mi para luego dirigirme a estrenar la condenada silla ergonómica.

-No respondiste a mi correo –comenzó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.- pero sigues aquí, por lo que asumo que asistirás a la sesión de esta semana.

-… Tal vez –reconocí pensando que era un buen momento para mis sosas dudas, quizá era buen momento para sacar el móvil y enumerarlas.

-Genial –Castiel se levantó y vino a mí tomándome de la mano hasta arrastrarme fuera de la sala de maestros.

-¿Qué rayos haces? –pregunté tratando de zafarme, pero sólo conseguí que entrelazara sus estúpidos dedos con los míos, en una posición tal que me haría daño si insistía en soltarme del agarre.- ¿Qué carajo Novak?

-Dijiste que te quedabas, y sólo faltan cinco minutos –respondió cuando doblábamos la esquina del pasillo donde estaba el aula del seminario. Casi se me cae la cara al llegar y notar que los chicos estaban allí.

-Hey, llegan temprano –les saludo Castiel cuando los reconoció al tiempo que llegábamos a la puerta y me soltaba para abrir el aula. Entró como si nada a abrir todo mientras yo me quedaba con los chicos en el pasillo.

-No es lo que parece –traté de defenderme mientras veía con seriedad a los muchachos.

-Dean, tú fuiste el primero en decirnos que cuando alguien dice eso es porque es exactamente lo que parece –soltó Kevin antes de entrar al aula con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabía que algún día lo revelaría –dijo Ash mientras le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro.- que sepas que eso no cambia nada. –imitó a Kevin entrando al aula mientras silbaba distraídamente.

-Joder, ni si quiera me dan tiempo de defenderme –murmuré por lo bajo.

-De quien parece que tienes que defenderte es del profesor Novak –comentó Sam con una estúpida sonrisa.- a menos que realmente no quieras, chico emoticones. –tras eso Sam desapareció por la puerta de la misma manera que su sequito del mal.

      Me quedé parado en la puerta, tratando de entender como mierda había acabado así. El intento no duró mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos salió Novak.

-Vamos, Dean, es hora –dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome la mano.

-Claro –entré resoplando y pasando de largo ante su mano extendida.

      Cuando me senté pude ver una risilla en la cara de Novak, me daban ganas de levantarme a preguntarle qué ostras era tan divertido. Por suerte para él, o quizá para mí, empezaron a llegar los demás asistentes al seminario. Para mi sorpresa el cupo no había disminuido, ni si quiera el idiota de Walker se ausentó. Castiel estuvo saludando y recibiendo a todos por cinco minutos, después de los cuales cerró la puerta con lo que la sesión daba inicio.

-Muy bien, chicos. Hoy hablaremos del discurso de Pausanias, espero que hayan leído, –comenzó Castiel.- y de no haberlo hecho, hagan el favor de retirarse. – dijo con voz firme y esperó unos segundos. Un par de alumnos cabizbajos se retiraron, y junto a ellos salió un tercero, dando un portazo al salir, Walker.- Excelente, ahora que estamos los que somos y somos los que estamos podemos comenzar.

      Algunos alumnos sacaron libretas y plumas, otros pusieron sus teléfonos móviles a grabar, y algunos simplemente se pusieron cómodos para escuchar a Castiel.

-El discurso que nos disponemos a tratar primero habla sobre la dualidad de Eros. El exponente se propone hacer distinción de dos distintos _Eros_ a partir de su relación con Afrodita, como ya han leído.- explicó mientras se movía por el centro de la habitación.-  Se argumenta que _Eros_ siempre sigue a Afrodita. Sin embargo existen dos diosas con ese nombre; Una de origen monoparental, cuyo padre es Urano, llamada Afrodita Urania, quien es representante del amor celeste. Y otra engendrada por hembra y varón, cuyo nombre es Afrodita Pandemo y representa el amor vulgar. Por lo tanto, así mismo debemos llamar a los dos _Eros_ , uno celeste y otro vulgar, pues se distinguen ávidamente uno del otro.

       Mis ojos vagaban siguiendo los movimientos de Castiel, escucharlo enunciar de memoria tan buena síntesis del discurso me tenía ligeramente sorprendido. Cuando se detuvo me quedé expectante, había ido a beber un poco de la botella de agua que tenía en el _pódium_. Tras la breve pausa regresó a seguir hablando.

-¿Qué _Eros_ prefieren, chicos? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

       Algunos chicos rieron ante la pregunta. Castiel entendió que quizá necesitaban un poquito más de estimulación para soltar sus opiniones como necesitaba, por lo que se dispuso a seguir.

-Por un lado Eros vulgar es pasajero, infiel, e inarmónico, pues sólo ama los cuerpos. Y suele ser heterosexual. –continuó mirando a todos en el recinto, pero al terminar de pronunciar “heterosexual” su mirada se quedó fijada en ¿mi? _Nah, que va, seguro sólo ve la pared del fondo._ \- En cambio Eros celeste es de carácter imperecedero, fiel y equilibrado, pues es amor al alma que se centra en lo formativo. Suele ser homosexual y en ocasiones incluso pederasta, aunque lo último está, claramente, mal visto en nuestra época –terminó, liberando a la pared, o a mí, de su mirada de llamas azules.

      Al parecer nadie más notó esa extraña mirada. Noté con algo de tristeza como el inicio del debate se centraba en los cambios en la aceptación de la homosexualidad. Castiel se mantuvo abierto durante el debate, contestando a los alumnos, pero sin dejar de escucharlos en momento alguno. Sam y Kevin participaron un par de veces.

       Sam participó defendiendo que el amor heterosexual también merecía halagos y podía ser tan noble como Platón defendía que era el homosexual, ante lo cual varios salieron en defensa a su lado. Castiel los escuchó, su único comentario final fue respectivo a la época, no podían comparar el papel de la mujer en esa época con la mujer en la época actual, tenían que abrirse y entender a la mujer de la Grecia de Platón. Aunque los felicitó por el esfuerzo y aceptación de la mujer, como buenos occidentales del siglo XXI.

       Por su parte, Kevin participó en defensa de algo que nadie más quiso defender, la pederastia. Su argumento se centró en que a veces amor de verdad se gestaba en personas con edades de considerable diferencia. Creía que en la actualidad se condenaba la misma porque no parecía haber el vínculo formativo que se veía en la antigüedad. Aunque también mencionó que, en la actualidad, si bien la pederastia podría estar mal por no ser consentida y no darse entre dos personas con las mismas capacidades cognitivas si uno era un adolescente y el otro un adulto, la consumación de este tipo de amor no debería estar mal una vez que ambos miembros fueran adultos. Castiel parecía más interesado en la argumentación de Kevin, ante ella mencionó que los anacronismos estaban bien cuidados, por lo que por ese lado tenía sentido. Además, la diferencia de edades entre parejas realmente ha sido aceptada en las sociedades humanas durante siglos.

       Fuera de esas dos discusiones, hubo poco de relevante. Lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue la entrega de Castiel a su función como docente. Y claro, la postura de Kevin, a pesar de conocerlo desde hace años por ser amigo suyo y de Sam jamás me imaginé que el chico pensara de esa manera, en especial porque su opinión denotaba que la defendía con una convicción especial, _quizá su padre era mayor que su madre_ , pensé sin darle mayor peso.

       La sesión terminó, los chicos guardaban sus cosas apresurados. Castiel decidió verse un poco condescendiente con ellos mientras los veía con ternura. A veces me pasaba eso también, ver a los chicos y recordar mis días de estudiante.

-Les enviaré un correo diciendo que parte leerán y que preguntas deberán pensar.

-Profesor, hoy no mencionó las preguntas que envió la última vez –le mencionó Ash.

-No se preocupen. –respondió sonriendo.- Son para que las reflexionen y con ellas construyan un nuevo concepto de amor, la última sesión tendrán que definirme ese nuevo concepto en una palabra, como la primera vez.

      Los chicos asintieron y fueron despejando el aula como si hubiesen visto un demonio, _típico a esa edad_. El trío del mal me había abandonado, como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, me disponía a irme al Impala a esperar a Sam. Cuando iba atravesando la puerta fui alcanzado por Castiel, _y ahí va mi intento de evasión._

       Caminó a mi lado por el pasillo, en silencio tal que cada pocos segundos me sentía con la necesidad de voltear a confirmar su presencia. Cuando iba a doblar en dirección al estacionamiento me tomó del hombro.

-Tus cosas siguen en tu oficina –me indicó antes de volver a caminar a la sala de profesores.

       Lamentando el hecho de saber que tenía razón, lo seguí hasta las oficinas. Abrí la puerta de la mía, con gusto vi como seguía de largo a la suya. Tomé mis cosas rápidamente, pensando en irme antes de que él saliera. Pero él ya me esperaba en la sala común, firmando su salida. Reprimiendo un bufido de molestia, firmé mi salida y me fui en dirección al estacionamiento, plenamente consciente de su presencia a mi lado.

-¿Qué tipo fueron? –preguntó cuándo yo buscaba en mi bolsillo las llaves del auto.

-Eso tú ya lo sabes –repliqué mientras abría y dejaba mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Después me di la vuelta para encararlo.- No creo que necesites oírlo de mí ¿tiene algún sentido recordarme lo mal que lo pase?

-Quizá el que necesita oírlo de ti eres tú mismo. –me sonrió antes de sacar algo de su propia mochila. Me tendió una charola.

-¿Para mí? –pregunté mientras la abría. Casi pude sentir mis pupilas dilatarse ante lo que encontré en el interior, _tarta de manzana_ , supe al olisquearla.

-Claro que es para ti. –respondió satisfecho ante lo que yo supuse que sería mi gesto de felicidad al descubrir el manjar.- Espero que esta semana si respondas mi correo.

-Hablando de eso… me he quedado con un par de dudas… -dije mirándolo a él en vez de la tarta.- estaría bien hablarlas contigo.

       Pude ver como sus ojos destellaban con alegría, una sonrisa perfecta se asomó junto con ese brillo en su mirada. Rápidamente sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo interior de su gabardina y me lo tendió. Lo tome sin entender muy bien el punto hasta que me brindo una tarjeta en blanco.

-Dame tu número, podemos hablarlo por WhatsApp o Skype –dijo con emoción.

 _Joder, esa cara de felicidad es equiparable al puppy face de Sam_ , sin resistencia alguna anoté mi nombre y número en la dichosa tarjetita antes de devolvérsela junto con la pluma. Él los tomó y guardo en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina antes de acomodarse la mochila al hombro, con lo cual supuse se estaba despidiendo. Asentí con la cabeza, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a modo de despedida. Estaba tomando mi puesto en el asiento del conductor cuando me habló una vez más.

-Ahora sabes que hay algo mucho mejor esperándote. –me dijo sonriendo con lo que creí era un ligero sonrojo sobre sus pómulos. Luego lo vi darse la vuelta para alejarse caminando unos pasos.- ¡Ah! No olvides los emoticonos, de verdad los adoro –dijo casi a gritos antes de irse definitivamente.

       Tan pronto perdí de vista esa espalda cubierta por la tela café claro de esa gabardina tan pasada de moda, escuché una enorme carcajada. Sam estaba parado del lado de la puerta del copiloto, riendo como pocas veces lo había escuchado hacerlo. Cuando por fin se le pasó el ataque de risa entró al auto, lo vi con una ceja enarcada pero no le di mayor importancia.

-Ahora entiendo lo de los emoticonos –me soltó cuando estábamos en el supermercado, comprando los víveres de la semana.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, les prometo actualización de este para finales del mes...  
> Disculpen, mi vida es un caos, pero no abandono ningún trabajo, gracias si me han seguido a esta nueva cuenta, significa mucho para mi <3  
> D


	3. Capítulo 3 [Cosmic force; or your stability at stake]

**_Capítulo 3 [Cosmic force; or your stability at stake]_ **

_¿En qué cojones pensaba cuando decidí darle mi número?_ Ese era el pensamiento que no paraba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza mientras realizaba la compra de la semana con Sam. _Joder, ¿acaso no conoce esas normas sociales implícitas de no llamar hasta dentro de al menos un día?_ , pensé con fastidio ante la quinta vibración del móvil en la mesita de noche.

       Tras volver de la tienda y ordenar las compras, me había dispuesto a cenar rápidamente con Sammy. Terminé excusándome pronto con un malestar inexistente para poder retirarme a la privacidad de mi habitación, lejos de las bromas y el cotilleo del ex enano acerca de mi nueva y cercana relación con Novak.

 _¿Y todo para qué? ¡Claro! Para que el hombre no pare de hostigarme a distancia._ Exasperado, tomé el teléfono al escuchar el inicio de la sexta vibración, sin siquiera verificar el número de la llamada entrante.

  * ¿¡Qué mierda quieres Lord emoticón!? -exclamé, dejando fluir toda la frustración que me inundaba al sentirme más hostigado que cuando una chica obsesionada conmigo me acosaba.



       Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, _quizá se retractó de ser tan pesado y por fin desistirá de arrastrarme a su siniestro mundo de análisis literarios_.

  * Señor Winchester, lamentamos los inconvenientes ocasionados. -comenzó una voz titubeante y desconocida.- Nos comunicamos de parte de su proveedor de internet. Tenemos reportes de que ha habido fallas en la zona de su domicilio, tratamos de comunicarnos por mensajes de texto, más le hemos llamado ante la falta de respuesta de los mismos. Le reitero, lamentamos importunarlo, pasaremos a comunicarnos con el contacto secundario. Que tenga una excelente noche.



       Y así de rápido como el chico de la compañía había soltado toda aquella palabrería, se cortó la comunicación. Me quedé contemplando la pantalla del móvil, aún activa, durante un par de minutos, tratando de asimilar el hecho de haberle gritado a alguien completamente ajeno y sin razón aparente… _Sin contar el hecho de que me sentí lo suficientemente importante como para que Novak me estuviera acosando._

 

       A regañadientes, me dispuse a verificar el buzón de mensajes de texto.

       El empleado tenía toda la razón, de cinco mensajes de texto, cuatro correspondían a la compañía. El otro era de un número desconocido. Inhale profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme tras tan vergonzoso episodio. Cuándo me sentí lo más preparado que creí poder estar, abrí el mensaje.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola, Dean. Nunca te di mi número Un\

En fin, esto es sólo para que guardes mi contacto. Cuándo quieras puedes consultarme, no sólo sobre el seminario OwO

Que tengas buenas noches -u-zZzZ

 

Castiel

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

       No sería exagerar decir que mis ganas de azotarme contra la pared eran infinitas. _Sólo un mensaje era suyo, y para colmo era el más reciente_. Pasé horas achacándole el hostigarme, cuando ni siquiera se había visto involucrado.

 _¿En serio pensaste que podrías ser tan importante? ¡Por favor! Sólo eres Dean nomerezcoseramado Winchester,_ comenzó aquella vocecilla interna que de vez en cuando me hacía cuestionarme mi estabilidad mental. Tenía tiempo sin escucharla así de claro, constantemente era una especie de “ruido blanco” en mi mente, pero en ese momento se manifestó con tal claridad que me hizo temer la recaída en mis viejos hábitos de ingesta excesiva de alcohol.

 _Sabes que estoy aquí, y peor aún sabes que todo lo que digo es cierto, porque yo soy tu._ Algunos le llaman “la voz de la inseguridad”, yo hasta ahora he aprendido a no darle la importancia de dotarlo de un nombre. _No es más que una parte de mi… una bastante siniestra, pero mía,_ reconocí.

 

       Por primera vez en meses, cedí a la tentación de tomar un par de pastillas para dormir. No porque creyese que eso silenciara la voz, la seguiría escuchando, a veces temía hacerlo hasta el final de mis días, incluso que sería lo último resonando en mi mente en el lecho de mi muerte. Mi único fundamento razonable en esa decisión es que era el único modo de no hacerme más daño en esos momentos.

       Mientras las píldoras surtían efecto, divagaba entre las formas que tienen las personas de conciliarse con su miseria. Siempre he pensado que básicamente se dividen en dos categorías; Hay quienes crean, _¿cuántos artistas han dado vida a sus mejores obras en sus peores momentos? ¡Qué fuerza se requiere para que del peor de los dolores logres sacar satisfacción alguna!... una consumación positiva de toda esa miseria._ Y por el otro lado, están los que destruyen, ya sea a los otros o a sí mismos, a veces ambas relacionadas. _Es lo más sencillo, no implica procesamiento complejo alguno, lo negativo se mantiene jodido. Si estás hundido, comienzas a cavar para poder caer aún más bajo._

       Nunca se lo dije a Sam, pero siempre he admirado eso de él. Cuando nuestros padres murieron, cuando murió Jess, él fue capaz de encontrar un refugio en los estudios, lo que él logró crear fueron los cimientos de la psique de un buen hombre, de alguien fuerte que así ese lugar al cual volver fuese una biblioteca, siempre lo tendría.

        _En cambio, tú, ¿qué te queda al final del día?,_ repiqueteo la voz _, todo lo que llega a ti terminas jodiéndolo, eres incapaz de mantener situación alguna estable, una alcohólica y autocompasiva entidad desechable en la vida de los demás. Todo lo que tienes es a Sam, y eso probablemente se debe a que no tiene alguien más u otro lugar al cual ir, ¿acaso lo haz olvidado? Todo aquel que tiene la oportunidad de dejarte lo hace, ¿realmente crees que puede ser coincidencia?_

 _…No lo sé._ Esos tres monosílabos fueron la última respuesta consciente que pude dar antes de caer profundamente dormido. A lo lejos alcancé a escuchar cómo en el eco de mi habitación resonaba el timbre de un e-mail en mi móvil.

 

 

       

Músculos entumidos, surcos en las palmas de las manos provocados por las uñas, los ojos hinchados e incapaces de enfocar, ese fue el recuento de los daños a mi cuerpo con los que me encontré al despertar. _Pudo ser mucho peor_ , mi mejor mediocre respuesta ante ello.

       Había despertado una hora antes de lo necesario, no se me antojaba tener la mente en blanco en aquel momento, significaría dejarle la puerta abierta para colarse a mi miseria.

       Siendo plenamente consciente de que no podría dormir más, y de que aun si pudiera no quería hacerlo en lo absoluto, estiré la mano por la mesa de noche buscando a tientas el móvil para checar las actividades programadas para el equipo el día de hoy.

        Lo primero que me encontré, además de los avisos programados del calendario, fue un correo de Castiel.

======================================================

Para: Dean W. [pielover2401]

Hola, Dean.

Seré breve, discurso de Erixímaco ¿Puede una relación amorosa afectar tu estabilidad individual más allá del vínculo de pareja? Sé que parece capcioso, pero analízalo bien, ponlo a juicio por todos los ángulos que te sea posible e.e9.

Debo mencionarte que por la falta de participación en el grupo he decidido que sólo les diré quién enuncia el discurso, es su labor buscar la paginación en el documento y demostrar que leyeron participando n.n”.

Lo sé, mierda académica ortodoxa, olvidando que no todos se comunican oralmente. Lo lamento, pero es petición de la secretaría académica. Ya sabes, debo ser imparcial, aunque seamos amigos u.u.

Por lo demás, te reitero que puedes comunicarte conmigo cuando quieras, tengo el sueño ligero, escucharé y responderé pase lo que pase mientras el Supremo KaioWiFi/4G-sama no se interponga entre nosotros. Dean, este ángel sólo vela por ti y siempre responderá a tu llamado ;).

-C. Novak [blackwings2412]

======================================================

       Tantas palabras que buscaban comunicar algo tan breve, tan breve como falso… o por lo menos incierto. _No estás solo_ , es lo que quiso decir desde ayer. Pero, eso es una dulce mentira que cada persona se dice a diario con tal de llevar una existencia llevadera. _Al final, en el fondo todos lo sabemos. Estamos solos._

“¿En serio no lo sabías, Dean? A nuestra edad todo mundo lo ha asimilado ya, apúrate a crecer o te quedarás aún más atrás”, una de mis últimas conversaciones de Cassie, precisamente de la época en que ella se desapareció para tomar un curso extracurricular en Nueva York, el semestre en que mis padres murieron.

       Uno pensaría que tras volver y enterarse de que los padres de su novio habían muerto mientras ella se ausentaba, después de que yo mismo le confesase lo solo que me sentí en esos momentos, teniendo que ser fuerte para Sam, sin hombro alguno en el cual encontrar consuelo, ella tendría una postura más comprensiva.

      No fue así. Una chica voluntariosa, fuerte e independiente, rayando en el cinismo más vil, esa era Cassie Robinson. Sabrá el demonio qué nos hizo coincidir cómo pareja más allá del maravilloso sexo, pues todo era una lucha de poder en la relación. Lo único que nos vinculaba cómo pareja siempre fue el placer, pero el placer se agota.

      Patética debía verse la escueta sonrisilla que se extendía por mi rostro al rememorar, por si mi cerebro no se hubiese encargado lo suficiente de ello la noche anterior.

      “¿De verdad creíste que sólo estabas tú? ¡Por Dios, Dean! Detrás de ti hay otros diez esperando por mí, asúmelo. No iba a esperarte toda la vida, desde que Sam quedó traumadito por su noviecita muerta no has estado para mí en lo absoluto… ¡No tengo porque estar aburrida y sola por tu complejo de hermano! Fue bueno mientras duró, pero ya no soy mujer de un hombre y tú no eres de los que comparte sus juguetes.”, siguió mi mente sin pedir consentimiento alguno. _Mi última conversación con Lisa Todos Míos Braden,_ la chica que entendía que nadie era único de un modo bastante radical, aquella que puso un parche a la herida dejada por Cassie, sólo para arrancarlo dejando una herida aún mayor.

       _Por lo menos Cassie nunca me fue infiel… y por lo menos Lisa fue sincera en dejarme botado sin mayor rodeo,_ solté un suspiro cansado que buscaba ayudarme a salir de mi nube de desdicha, _al parecer no sólo soy bueno para joder toda relación, sino que también lo soy para buscar a la más indicada para joderla conmigo,_ pensé con amarga ironía.

 

  * Bien, suficiente añadido consciente a mi malestar emocional. - murmuré por lo bajo.



      Lo curioso de sentirse infeliz es que el tiempo se torna eterno, aun si el calvario dura unos minutos. Cómo papá solía decir, “tres meses aquí son treinta años en el infierno.”

      Aún quedaban más de cuarenta minutos para la hora de salir de la cama a ser productivo. Así que, _si le funciona a Sam, ¿por qué no a mí?_ Con ese pensamiento y un optimismo que rallaba en lo patético, me dispuse a localizar el dichoso discurso de Erixímaco.

 

 

**Viernes por la noche…**

 

  * Ahg… -le gruñí al móvil por quinta vez, mientras veía fijamente la pantalla de inicio dirigiendo mi mirada entre Skype, WhatsApp y Gmail.



      La semana se me había ido en una tortura de remembranzas y muchas píldoras para dormir. Pero sin gota de alcohol alguna, me enorgullecía decir.

       A lo largo de la semana, fui dejando paulatinamente mi nuevo hábito de evadir a Novak… sólo lo evadí 4 días… hoy no…

       De cualquier modo, no es cómo si realmente me haya librado del sujeto y sus vibraciones de amor y apoyo. Todos los días sin falta recibía un mensaje suyo, en algún momento importante del día, aunque la gama se limitaba a cordialidades del tipo “buenos días”, “buenas noches”, “buen trabajo hoy”.  De cierto modo, me hizo sentir más solo, el recordar que la única persona en mensajearme de ese modo había sido mi madre. De otro modo, me hizo sentir… _valorado, esa es la palabra, aunque te de miedo._

       Si, de acuerdo, me asustaba. No sólo el que Novak mostrara genuino interés en mí, sino de mis reacciones a ello. Cada día me encontraba pensando más en él, cada vez más cerca a ceder a la tentación de responderle por primera vez un mensaje, o de enviar uno completamente propio. A lo largo de los días me encontraba esperando su mensaje, preguntándome si estaba ocupado con alguna cosa en particular para demorar o si lo había olvidado… Estaba generando una costumbre, y no hay nada que sea más espeluznante para alguien que rehúye a los vínculos afectivos como una costumbre, ya que implica compromiso.

       A su vez, se teme que se rompa la costumbre y el compromiso, la alteración de la nueva y confortable realidad por una desconocida e incierta.

 _Por otro lado, aunque él no ha presionado, ¿no me sentiría mal de estar en su lugar? Él no es responsable de mis miedos e inseguridades._ Sí, eso también llevaba toda la semana merodeando por mi mente, _pero ¿en serio? ¿llamarlo en viernes por la noche? Debe tener una vida social y asuntos propios de fin de semana_.

       En esas discusiones internas estaba al mismo tiempo que doblaba la ropa recién lavada para meterla en el armario, cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Dejé el cesto de lado, pero olvidé hacer lo mismo con el móvil. Para cuando caí en cuenta de ello, ya era tarde.

  * Nos vamos a apoyar a Ash. -entró diciendo Sam, seguido de Kevin, inmediatamente después de que abrí la puerta.
  * Sigo sin convencerme de esos trabajos temporales como barman. -comenté con toda sinceridad, sin moverme más allá de lo necesario para cederles el paso.
  * No es agradable sentirse dependiente de una beca, Dean. -refutó Kevin. - Queremos saber que aun si la perdemos podemos hacer algo por seguir estudiando.
  * Si se abocan a lo que deben no hay razón para que la pierdan. -respondí encogiéndome de hombros. - No es que quiera limitarlos, chicos. Entiendo si quieren intentar y que estén ahí para Ash en cada uno de sus múltiples “primer día”. Sólo tengan cuidado.
  * Lo haremos. -respondió un sonriente joven Tran, a continuación, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y luego salió a esperar a Sam al pasillo.
  * Volveré antes del amanecer. -comentó Sam al tiempo que me daba una palmada en la espalda.



Asentí en silencio mientras veía al ex enano salir por la puerta, a sabiendas de que no tenía que ser insistente en que los muchachos cuidaran de sí. Me disponía a seguir con mis dilemas y enseres domésticos, cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

\- Y deja de darle vueltas al asunto. -inició un risueño y burlón Samsquatch.

\- Llámalo ya, ni una adolescente le da tantas vueltas al asunto con el móvil en mano como tú en una semana. - terminó Kevin riendo.

      Dicho esto, ambos salieron corriendo dejando un ligero azotón tras cerrar la puerta principal. Me quedé pasmado y con el rubor corriendo rápidamente desde la base de mi cuello hasta la punta de mis orejas, con ganas de arrojar el celular por la ventana. Reprimí un grito frustrado y decidí que había suficientes estrógenos fluctuando en mí _, soy un hombre, joder, hora de actuar como tal._

       Primer timbre… _bueno, nadie lo toma a la primera_. Segundo timbre… _de acuerdo, quizá está ocupado._ Tercer timbre… _estar siempre, claro._ Un timbre para el buzón de voz… _¡y una mierda!_ Me disponía a colgar cuando escuché la maldita voz de Novak llamándome por el aparatejo.

  * Hola, Dean. -respondió con su voz grave, algo agitado. - No te atrevas a colgarme.
  * Eh… puedo llamar después, te escuchas ocupado. -interferí rápidamente.
  * Para nada, esa llanta de tráiler puede esperar. -contestó con la respiración agitada. - ¿No tienes planes?
  * Será mejor que te deje seguir con lo tuyo. - comenté avergonzado de mi situación.
  * Hey, hey, hey. -intervino rápidamente, adivinando que estaba a punto de cortarle la llamada. - ¿Qué dices de venir a practicar CrossFit conmigo?



 

 

      _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_ Me preguntaba veinte minutos más tarde, cuando aparcaba frente a la ubicación que Novak me había enviado por WhatsApp. Tras estacionar a mi nena y tomar la maleta deportiva del asiento del copiloto, me dirigí a la entrada del lugar. En la recepción me aguardaba un sonriente y sudoroso Castiel.

  * -se acercó de inmediato a tomarme por la mano al verme sin importarle ensuciarme con su sudor. - Es mi invitado Rachel. -indicó a la recepcionista, la cual mantuvo su cara de hastío y simplemente apunto lo dicho por Castiel en la bitácora del local. - Sígueme, Dean. -me indicó, sin liberarme, finalmente.



        El dueño de esa mano, más similar a la mía que ninguna de las que había sostenido con anterioridad, me guío a los vestidores, espero con paciencia a que me cambiase, me indicó durante dos horas los ejercicios que debía hacer, me acompañó a las duchas y al vestidor, e incluso al estacionamiento, sin presionarme en lo absoluto, sin incomodarse por mi silencio, sin exigir una conversación superficial. Me tuvo la paciencia que nadie había tenido conmigo en el pasado. Y aunque el miedo no dejaba de colarse en mi mente, me permití disfrutarlo por esta vez.

       A cambio, prometí llevarlo a casa. Seguí sus indicaciones, hasta un edificio de apartamentos blancos, a exactamente un par de cuadras de mi hogar, mas no le hice comentario alguno al respecto.

  * Gracias por traerme. -comentó sonriendo, al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto. - Que descanses, Dean.
  * -le llamé elevando el tono de mi voz unos segundos más tarde de lo adecuado para una respuesta.



      A pesar de encontrarse ya en la entrada al complejo departamental, él me escuchó y se giró a mirarme.

  * Dime, Dean. -contestó con voz tranquila, sin volverse a acercar, no era necesario en el silencio de la noche.



Pensé en la pregunta de la semana para el seminario. Toda la semana me cuestioné, si sería posible o no, quería discutirlo con él. Pero, en ese momento, viendo a ese hombre de ojos azules e infinita paciencia que me devolvía una mirada comprensiva, entendí que no había nada que discutir, ya tenía mi respuesta.

  * Que descanses, Castiel. - contesté con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que incluso llegaba a crear arrugas al lado de mis ojos. - Te veré el lunes en clase.
  * Más te vale, Winchester. -respondió con una enorme sonrisa en la que se asomaban todos sus dientes, luego entró al complejo.



 

**Lunes por la tarde….**

_Y heme aquí de nuevo._ Pensé riendo mentalmente de mi propia situación. A diferencia de la semana pasada, me dediqué a hacer las compras de la semana mientras llegaba la hora del seminario. Al principio Sam no confiaba en que me fuera, pues creía que no regresaría, pero no sería el caso, era lo menos que le debía a Castiel, aquel que escuchó mi silencio, la misma oportunidad de escucharlo.

 

Llegaba con el tiempo exacto, al grado de que al girar la esquina del pasillo correspondiente pude ver cómo Castiel ya había recibido a algunos alumnos. Seguí en dirección al aula, sin titubeo alguno, a diferencia de la semana pasada.

  * Sabía que vendrías. - dijo Castiel sonriéndome al tiempo que tiraba de mi mano para darme un corto abrazo.
  * Siempre cumplo mi palabra. - comenté al tiempo que le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro.



      Tan rápido como tiró de mí, me liberó del abrazo, sin dejar de sonreír de la misma manera tan alegre y genuina que momentos antes. _Esa comprensión de nuevo_. Le devolví una mirada tranquila antes de entrar al recinto y encaminarme a mi silla predilecta.

      Un par de minutos más tarde, poco después de que entrasen al aula Samantha y compañía, entró Castiel a iniciar la sesión.

 

  * Muy bien chicos, como ya sabrán, a partir de esta sesión su asistencia se verá “condicionada” a su participación. -dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. - Saben que no es por mí, yo comprendo que no todos se comunican oralmente, pero lo pide la coordinación.



      Los alumnos asintieron en silencio, demostrando que comprendían la situación del profesor.

  * Bien, entonces, comencemos. Erixímaco, personaje insertado en la tradición hipocrática, médico destacado de su época, y participante del Simposio. -inició. - Con él nos abocaremos a la exposición del discurso sobre Eros como fuerza cósmica, este tiene como punto central la exposición de la influencia de Eros a nivel cósmico y como se ven las afecciones de la misma según el Eros que actúe, de ahí la pregunta que recibieron en el correo de esta semana. En este discurso se retoma la idea de la dualidad de Eros propuesta en el discurso de Pausanias. En primera instancia se establece una relación sobre la convivencia entre ambos Eros con la profesión del médico, señalando que este último se ve en la necesidad de conciliar ambas fuerzas dentro del cuerpo para que haya salud en el mismo.



Se dice que el Eros Celeste es fuerza armónica de los contrarios, es decir, vincula. Mientras que el Eros Vulgar es fuerza en el sentido inarmónico y, por consecuente, rompe los vínculos. Así mismo, en este discurso vemos una fuerte influencia de Empédocles, pues Eros Vulgar puede tomarse como análogo al odio, por su característica de separar. Lo mismo Eros Celeste al amor, por la cualidad de vincular.

Se afirma que esto sucede a todo nivel, no solo al de un organismo, sino a nivel cósmico. En el caso de la medicina, hemos de recordar que en el contexto que nos ocupa se sostiene que debe haber equilibrio de los contrarios para que haya salud, es decir conciliación por Eros Celeste. En cambio, si se tiene predominio de algún elemento, como provoca Eros vulgar, habrá enfermedad. -concluyó.

         Tras terminar de enunciar su síntesis, guardó silencio durante un minuto, esperando preguntas de los estudiantes, más no las hubo, dada la claridad de la exposición y lo breve del discurso escrito.

  * Bien, que se abra el debate.



       Con ello se inició la discusión de puntos de vista, la cual giró básicamente en torno a la codependencia. Sam y Kevin estuvieron del lado defensor del equilibrio cómo ajeno a la codependencia, en tanto el pionero e independiente Ash fue del grupo que se abstenía de emitir algún juicio al respecto. Otros chicos apuntaban a que la visión tratada en el discurso apoyaba y justificaba la codependencia, lo cual hacía de la visión algo moralmente incorrecto.

       Al final, sólo faltaba yo, pensé que Castiel me nombraría, como aquellos que habían estado renuentes a participar, mas ese momento no llegó.

       Dejé el recinto junto a Sam, mi hermano se fue a la biblioteca y yo me dirigí al estacionamiento, convencido de que Castiel aparecería por allí en algún momento.

      Estaba esperando a Sam apoyado en mi nena cuando apareció Novak con una bolsa de papel en mano.

  * ¿Y bien? -preguntó
  * Ya sabes la respuesta. -repliqué sintiéndome en un deja vú de la semana pasada.
  * Quiero oírla de ti. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente- No te sientas obligado.
  * No fue armónico, con ninguna de las dos. -reconocí tras un suspiro. - Aposté mi estabilidad a la persona equivocada en ambas ocasiones.
  * Quizá la tercera es la vencida, Dean. -comentó sonriendo con comprensión, al tiempo que depositaba la bolsa en el capo de mi nena para después darse la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse. - Que des…



       No lo dejé terminar la frase. Lo silencié con mi índice en sus delgados labios.

  * ¿Quieres que te lleve Castiel? -le pregunté tratando de no reír de su expresión estupefacta ante mi más reciente acto.



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y sobre todo que haya valido la espera.   
> Como siempre, se reciben kudos, tomatasos o lo que gusten :3  
> Ya saben, en FB ----> https://www.facebook.com/Existentialiste-175243152943612/ 
> 
> -D


End file.
